


Pulse

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Technically, Peter is still married. But just this once, Matt gives in.





	Pulse

Technically, Peter is still married. The separation with Mary Jane - a brief one that Matt knows won't last any longer than the others have - isn't even a binding legal one yet, as papers won't be filed for another twenty-four hours.

If they wind up being filed at all.

In all the ways that matter, in any moral code Matt might subscribe to, Peter is still Mary Jane's husband. She alone has the rightful claim to the body of the man sitting slumped over at Matt's kitchen table.

In Matt's mind, that makes his own actions - leaning forward and tasting the milk Peter has pillaged from his refrigerator off Peter's lips - inexcusable.

But it has been too long since Peter has stopped by just to chat, too long since Matt's own heartbeat pulsed in time to the rhythm of Peter's fingers drumming on the table, too long since Peter's smell invaded his apartment, leaving behind a scent that Matt knows will not fade for nearly a month.

All excuses, and weak ones at that, for claiming the mouth of a man who belongs to someone else.

That knowledge does not prevent Matt from claiming what he has long since coveted.


End file.
